


Worship

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 3100 words of sex, Anal, Body Worship, Cumshot, LITERALLY, M/M, Noctis loves Ignis' chest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob, chest worship, iggy's tiddy, ignis has a great chest, no excuse for this, nothing but sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ignis wakes to Noctis sucking on his nipples.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_pronounced_wiener_slave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_wiener_slave/gifts).



> Hi there. So, on twitter I saw that weiner slave was pining for some Ignoct smut...so...yeah, this happened. I also decided to write it in present tense, something I rarely do, to exercise my writing muscles. So, yeah. Here ya go!!! I hope you like it.
> 
> FFXV doesn't belong to me. Not beta-ed, all mistakes mine.

Ignis wakes to Noctis sucking on his nipples. The fact that Noct is awake before him is surprising, although Ignis has no problem being woken up in this fashion.

Noctis’ tongue curls around Ignis’ nipple and he presses his teeth into the hard muscle of the other man’s chest. He hears Ignis’ breath catch and he knows the other man is awake.

He presses gentle, open mouthed kisses on Ignis’ chest, tracing his tongue in lazy circles over his skin on his trek to Ignis’ other nipple.

He wants to worship them both equally. It wouldn’t be fair to ignore one for the other.

Ignis’ hand comes up and buries itself in Noct’s hair. He wants to drag Noct’s face up to his for a kiss, but Noctis growls at him when he tries.

Noctis doesn’t want to kiss him right now. Noctis wants to continue his exploration of Ignis’ broad chest.

He loves Ignis.

But he really loves Ignis’ chest.

He’s lying across Ignis’ body, and he can tell that Ignis is enjoying the attention.

“Noct…” Ignis whispers.

Noctis sinks his teeth into the hard muscle of Ignis’ chest. Ignis’ back arches, pressing himself closer to Noctis.

“Mmmm, morning,” Noctis murmurs against Ignis’ skin. He can feel Ignis’ heartbeat beneath his lips.

“Good morning,” Ignis says. He yanks Noctis’ head up so he can look him in the eyes.

Noctis smiles lazily at him. He knows Ignis wants to kiss him, but Noctis still refuses to give in. The wait will make the kiss, when he does give in, even better.

“What are you doing?” Ignis asks, his fingers scraping along Noct’s scalp. Noct closes his eyes and hums. He loves the feel of Ignis’ nails in his hair. 

“Worshipping your chest.”

“My chest?”

“Gods, man. You have no idea, do you?”

Ignis stares at him, his eyebrow rising and his lips twitching in a smile.

Noctis loves his lips, too. 

Noctis smirks. “The way your shirt tightens when you move your arms, it looks like the buttons are going to pop off at any moment. The way you have the top button unbuttoned and I can sometimes see down your shirt…gods…”

Noctis drops his head and runs his tongue down Ignis’ sternum. 

Ignis takes a shuddering breath. “Well, shall I just lie here and think of Tenebrae, then?”

Noctis bites him again, causing Ignis to cry out. “If you’re thinking of Tenebrae I’m clearly doing something wrong.”

He draws his tongue slowly up Ignis’ chest, paying close attention to each hard nipple. Ignis’ hips are rising, grinding his hard cock into Noct’s thigh. Noctis chuckles, his fingers dancing up the side of Ignis’ ribcage. Ignis squirms beneath him.

Noctis presses gentle kisses against the top of Ignis’ chest, paying special attention to the triangle he can see when Ignis is completely dressed.

Noctis doesn’t think the man knows what a tease he is.

Or maybe he does. 

Maybe every little thing Ignis does is done to tease Noctis and drive him crazy.

Noctis likes the thought of that. 

Noctis kisses Ignis’ collar bone, alternating between kissing and biting the flesh there. He moves up Ignis’ throat, sucking on his pulse point. He can feel Ignis’ pulse beat erratically in his mouth.

Ignis knows Noctis is going to leave a mark there, but he can’t bring himself to care. Noctis is getting closer to his mouth, and he just wants to taste his prince.

He loves how Noct tastes.

Noctis licks his way up Ignis’ throat, pressing kisses against the man’s jaw, up to his ear. He licks the shell of Ignis’ ear, nipping it gently.

Noctis shifts, coming to straddle Ignis. Ignis moans, his head falling back as he feels Noctis’ cock press against his. Noctis smiles against Ignis’ cheek, tracing his lips over the other man’s skin.

He hovers above Ignis’ lips, and Ignis strains to reach him.

Noctis smirks and draws back, and Ignis lets out a frustrated huff.

“You are a tease,” Ignis mutters, his hands coming to rest on Noct’s ass. He kneads it gently.

Noctis wiggles his hips, driving a moan from Ignis as he grinds against the other man. “Now you know what I feel like whenever I’m around you. Your every movement teases me. There are times I just want to drag you off away from the others and have my way with you.”

Ignis opens his eyes and looks at Noct. “I wouldn’t object.”

Noctis throws his head back and laughs. Ignis’ breath catches in his throat. He doesn’t think Noctis knows how beautiful he is. 

He would do anything for this man. 

Noctis lifts himself off Ignis and kicks his pants off. Ignis’ eyes lock on his cock; straining away from his body, a pearly drop leaking from the slit.

Ignis reaches for it, but Noctis slaps his hand away with a grin. Ignis blinks at him, a frown etching across his face.

Noctis caresses his cheeks, his thumb pressing against Ignis’ lips. Ignis presses a quick kiss against Noct’s thumb.

“No touching…with your hands.”

Ignis stares at him, his eyebrow shooting up. 

“And, pray tell, what would you like me to touch you with?” Ignis asks, his voice deepening. Noctis’ cock twitches.

He loves Ignis’ voice.

His eyes drop to Ignis’ chest and a wicked smile crosses his face. He’s still straddling Ignis’ hips, rubbing his balls back and forth across the bulge under Ignis’ sleep pants. He knee walks forward and lowers himself to sit carefully on Ignis’ chest.

His balls are resting just beneath Ignis’ sternum. Ignis takes a deep breath, and his chest rising causes Noct’s balls to press hard into his skin.

Noctis smiles down at Ignis. He wants to drag his cock all over Ignis’ chest, painting Ignis’ skin with his seed.

He leans over Ignis’ face, his arms coming to rest on either side of Ignis’ head. Noctis is basically on his hands and knees above Ignis. Noct’s chest rests above Ignis’ face, tantalizingly out of reach.

His eyes move down Noct’s body. He can’t look away from Noct’s throbbing cock. Noctis reaches down with one hand wraps his hand around himself. He points his cock straight at Ignis’ chest and thrusts forward.

Noctis moans as the head of his cock brushes Ignis’ nipple. Ignis watches, his mouth parted, as Noctis thrusts against his chest.

Noctis spreads his legs wider and presses the whole length of his cock against Ignis’ chest. He drags his dripping slit against Ignis’ chest. He can feel Ignis’ heartbeat against his cock and he loves it.

Noctis’ cock fits perfectly in the valley between Ignis’ pecs, like it was made for him. He thrusts his hips forward, his cock dragging across Ignis’ chest.

Ignis moans and lifts his hands to grab Noct’s hips. Ignis hears Noctis chuckle. 

“Such a tease,” Ignis pants. Noct can feel his breath against his own chest, and Ignis finally manages to lift his head and latch onto Noctis’ nipple.

Noct moans, pressing himself into Ignis. He reaches around behind him and grabs Ignis’ hands, pinning them down above Ignis’ head.

Ignis laughs, and Noctis cries out. “Do that again,” he pants.

Ignis tries to lift his hands, but Noctis keeps them firmly pinned. Ignis chuckles again, and Noct moans, driving his hips harder against Ignis’ chest. The vibrations from Ignis’ laughter cause waves of pleasure to cascade through Noctis and he never wants it to end.

Noctis moans again as Ignis lifts his head and kisses Noct’s chest, his tongue following the same route Noct’s own cock traces on his chest.

Ignis can feel Noct leaving smears of precome on his chest, over his nipples, into the hollow of his throat.

“Ignis,” Noctis mutters, his hands tightening around Ignis’ wrist.

“Yes, Noctis?” Ignis asks, pressing kisses against his prince’s chest.

Noctis trembles. He loves the feel of Ignis talking. The vibrations run up through his balls straight up his spine. His cock twitches.

“Keep talking,” Noct pants, thrusting against Ignis. The head of his cock catches on Ignis’ nipple, and they both groan. 

“What…what do you want me to talk about?” Ignis has a hard time catching his breath. He can’t look away from Noctis’ dripping cock on his chest.

“Anything, I don’t care. Recite recipes to me. Tell me what you’re going to do to me. Just. Keep. Talking.”

Ignis laughs again, and Noctis nearly collapses on him. 

“As you wish,” Ignis says. He presses another kiss against Noctis’ chest. “I can talk about what I want to do to your body. How I want to pin you beneath me and watch you writhe as I leave a trail of kisses on your skin.”

Noctis pants, a soft whine escaping his mouth. “What else?”

Ignis smiles against Noct’s skin. “I shall spread your legs and kiss your inner thighs, alternating between kissing a biting. I will take you in my mouth, tasting you. I will suck you until you scream my name, begging for release.”

“Gods, don’t stop,” Noctis whispers. He’s close, and he can feel it. His cock twitches against Ignis’ chest, and a thin rope of precome leaks from his slit. He drags it over Ignis’ nipple.

“I will take you right to the edge, and then I will pull away.”

Noctis whimpers, thrusting harder. Ignis flexes his chest, and Noctis cries out.

“Then, I will spread your hole, Noctis,” Ignis whispers. Noctis shudders above him. “I will press myself against you and push my cock into your body. I will pin your wrists above you head, as you have mine right now, and I will thrust myself into you until you come, screaming my name.”

“Yes, Ignis, gods, yes!” Noctis cries out. His balls tighten. He’s so close. “Keep talking!”

“I keep thrusting inside of you, your name falling from my lips as I finish inside you. I pull out of you, watching my seed leak from your body. You are mine,” Ignis says with a growl, gently biting Noct’s chest.

The combination of the vibrations from Ignis talking and the images he’s thrust into Noct’s head send the prince over the edge.

He yells Ignis’ name, his balls tightening and his cock twitching. Ignis arches his back, driving his chest against Noctis’ balls. Noctis keeps thrusting against him, releasing Ignis’ wrists so he can wrap a hand around himself and pump his cock. Ignis can feel thick, sticky strands of come on his chest, covering his nipples and dripping down his sides. 

“Gods, Ignis,” Noctis whispers, slowly shimming down Ignis’ body. He finds himself straddling Ignis’ cock. It is rock hard, and Noctis can feel that the front of Ignis’ pants have a wet spot. He sits back and stares at Ignis’ chest.

Ignis watches him through heavily lidded eyes. Noct’s eyes rove over his chest. He likes seeing Ignis covered with his seed. His perfect chest muscles and dark nipples are covered in Noctis’ semen. He reaches out and pinches Ignis’ nipples, and he feels Ignis’ cock twitch beneath his ass.

“The things you do to me,” Noctis mutters, dragging his fingers through his seed. Ignis hums and smiles. 

“It seems you did this to me, not the other way around.”

Noctis’ spent cock twitches again upon hearing Ignis’ voice. Gods, Ignis has a great voice.

Noct chuckles and leans forward, finally granting Ignis the kiss he’s been wanting all morning. His chest presses against Ignis’, smearing his come around on both their chests. He rubs back and forth, his hard nipples drawing circles over Ignis’. 

Ignis leans into the kiss, his tongue sliding against Noct’s. He nibbles on Noct’s lower lip, hips driving against Noct’s ass.

Noctis pulls back, smiling down at his lover. He leans forward again, pressing his lips against Ignis’ ear. “I want you to do everything you just talked about.”

Ignis draws his hand down Noct’s side, cupping his ass. 

“Well, if you insist,” Ignis whispers. He rolls them, pinning Noctis beneath him. He presses his sticky chest against Noct’s, kissing the prince’s jaw.

Ignis begins to pepper soft kisses down Noctis’ body. He licks Noct’s nipples, and can taste Noct’s seed. Noctis moans. 

He loves the feel of Ignis’ tongue and lips on his body. He moans and arches his back, trying to get closer to Ignis’ body.

Ignis sits up and pulls his pants off his body. Noctis licks his lips, staring at Ignis’ throbbing cock. The slit is dripping. Noctis wants to touch Ignis, but Ignis just smiles at him and continues trailing kisses down his body.

Ignis sits in between Noct’s legs and spreads them to either side of him. He lifts one of Noct’s legs and kisses the inside of his knee. He presses gentle kisses down Noct’s thigh, occasionally sinking his teeth gently into Noct’s flesh. 

He pauses and stares down at Noctis’ cock. It has softened since Noctis emptied himself on Ignis’ chest. Ignis trails open mouth kisses around the base of Noct’s length. Noctis’ head falls back.

“Ignis, please!”

Ignis presses his hands against Noct’s thighs and pulls Noctis into his mouth. Ignis loves going down on Noctis when he’s not hard. It’s so much easier to pull the entire length into his mouth.

Noctis moans. The soft heat of Ignis’ mouth and tongue around his cock feels wonderful. He can feel the back of Ignis’ throat, and he cries out when Ignis swallows around him. Ignis does it again just to hear Noctis say his name.

He moves his head up and down, his lips dragging across Noct’s sensitive skin. He wraps his lips around Noct’s head and sucks hard. His cheeks hollow out, and Noctis fists the sheets. He drives his tongue into Noct’s slit, tasting the saltiness of him.

“Ignis!”

Ignis pulls back, licking his lips. Noct watches him, eyes bright, as Ignis lowers his head again and pulls Noctis’ balls into his mouth. He rolls them with his tongue, enjoying the weight of them in his mouth. Noct’s cock rests against his forehead, and he can feel it hardening again. 

Ignis opens his mouth and Noct’s balls slip from him. He stares at Noct’s spit slicked cock and smiles. He wraps one hand around the base of Noctis and steers his cock back towards his mouth. 

His tongue flicks out and he laps at Noct’s dripping slit. He pushes his tongue into it, practically pushing his tongue inside of Noct’s cock. Noctis’ hips jerk, and he cries out.

“Oh, gods! Ignis, yes!”

Ignis kisses Noct’s slit, pushing his head down over Noct’s cock. Noctis groans. Ignis’ tongue rolls around him, tracing the pulsing veins.

Noctis can’t believe how quickly Ignis has brought back to this point. 

Gods, he loves this man. 

“Ignis, Ignis, please, so close!”

Ignis lifts his mouth from Noctis and looks up his lover’s body. Noctis’ body gleams with sweat, one hand is pinching his own nipples, and he sucks on the fingers of his other hand.

Ignis groans and leans over Noctis, pulling Noct’s finger into his mouth. He can taste Noctis’ saliva on it, and he grinds his cock against Noct’s. He kisses Noctis hard, their tongues battling while Ignis thrusts against Noct’s spit covered cock.

“Ignis,” Noct pants, “please, I want you inside me.”

Ignis kisses him again and sits up, reaching over to the bedside table and opening the drawer. He pulls out the lubricant and smiles at Noctis, kissing his way down the smaller man’s body again.

He sits back and opens the lube, smearing a liberal amount on his fingers. He nudges Noct’s legs apart and slides his fingers against Noct’s hole.

“Yes, Ignis!” Noct cries as Ignis pushes two fingers in. Ignis curls his fingers inside the prince, pulling them in opposite directions. 

“Ignis, Ignis, Ignis,” his name is a chant, a prayer, falling from Noctis’ lips.

Ignis pulls his fingers out and covers the head of his cock with lube. He leans over Noctis, pinning the smaller man’s arms above his head.

He pushes against Noct’s willing hole, and he moans as Noct’s body yields to him. The head of his dick rests just inside Noctis, held by the ring of muscle. Ignis groans, pushing his way slowly into the prince until Noctis can feel Ignis’ balls resting against his ass.

Ignis kisses Noctis, swallowing his moans as he begins to thrust slowly in and out of Noctis. Noctis bites his lip.

“Harder, Ignis,” he breathes into Ignis’ mouth.

Ignis is more than happy to comply. He lets go of Noct’s wrists and grabs one of Noct’s legs and throws it over his shoulder. 

Noct’s body arches off the bed as Ignis begins to slam into him. The sound of flesh smacking together and the slick sound of Ignis’ cock burying into Noct’s ass fill the room.

Noctis’ dick leaks, and Ignis watches it bounce with every thrust. 

“Are you going to come again, Noctis?” Ignis asks. His voice is low, gravely. 

“Yes! Gods!”

Ignis shifts slightly, and his cock rubs against Noct’s prostate. Noct screams his name as Ignis finds that spot and rubs it again and again. 

“Come for me, Noctis,” Ignis pants.

Noct wraps his hand around his own dick and starts to pump it in time with Ignis’ thrusts. His hips rise to meet Ignis’ and he comes for the second time that morning, painting his chest with pearly strands.

“Ignis!”

Noct falls back to the bed bonelessly, watching Ignis as he drives his cock into Noct’s aching hole.

“Noct, Noct,” Ignis whispers into Noctis’ ear. “I’m going to come, Noctis!”

“Yes!” Noctis cries, clenching his muscles around Ignis.

Ignis cries out, the tight ring of muscle sending him over the edge. He fills the prince, and Noctis can feel his pulsing cock shooting Ignis’ seed into him. He continues thrusting until he has nothing left to give, and collapses across Noctis’ body.

Noctis can feel him in his ass still, and he wraps his legs around Ignis, clamping the taller man to him. He doesn’t want Ignis to pull out yet. Ignis kisses him gently, lazily thrusting into Noct.

Finally, Noctis’ legs fall to the side and Ignis slips from his body. Ignis curls against him, linking their hands together and smiling.

“We should clean up,” Ignis says, his lips against Noct’s neck.

“Later,” Noctis mutters, closing his eyes with a smile. Ignis kisses his neck and Noct turns his head, capturing Ignis’ lips with own.

“Hmmm, love you, Iggy.”

“I love you, Noctis,” Ignis murmurs against his lips. He deepens the kiss and Noct responds happily.

Ignis pulls back slightly and smiles. 

“Feel free to worship me whenever you’d like.”

With a laugh, Noctis pulls him back into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are love!


End file.
